The Storm Will Pass
by Yellow Converse5
Summary: "Do you know how long I have waited for you?"/"I thought you were better off without me."/"Why did you run?"/"…I thought it was better to run, than to see you slowly slip away from me."/ In which Ally meets a handsome stranger that changed her entire life. And it all started, in a cafe. Auslly 2-4-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

The Storm Will Pass

* * *

><p>Another beautiful and snowy morning in New York City.<p>

The sun had came out from it's hiding, showering the world with light. Now, in this city there are many people, so let us focus on one person right now. As the sun rose, the sunlight peeked into a curtain of a small apartment, where a twenty year old women was soundly sleeping in her bead. Out of no where a furry and fluffy gold retriever peeked it's head into the room. He realized his 'master' was sleeping and would probably be late to work. So, being a 'man's best friend' or, in this case a women's best friend, he swiftly walked over to the bead, then leaped onto the bead. He approached her face then, he licked her face, applying wet saliva all over her.

"What the he- oh, Jax!" The brunette exclaimed. Jax stared at her, then at the alarm clock. She looked at the alarm clock seeing that it read 7:30. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness, Jax! I'm late!" She threw the covers off as she made a beeline for the bathroom. She then realized that she didn't have time to take a shower, so she brushed her teeth, combed her hair then curled it, and finally put on some light make up. She then grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, a warm coat along with a fuzzy scarf, and put it on.

Finally, she grabbed her bag and her guitar case hurrying through her front door and shutting it closed behind her. But then, she came back.

"Sorry Jax." She said quickly grabbing the dog food and some water and pouring it into his food bowl. She patted his head and said, "I'll be back soon, buddy."

* * *

><p>"Ally, why are you late?" Sandra, her bossed asked her. Ally set down her things, then taking off her coat. "I'm sorry Sandra. I over slept." She explained. Sandra gave her a glared then sighed, putting her hands on her hips.<p>

"Ok ok, now, hurry up and get on stage. I'm not paying you to just stand there." The brunette nodded, taking her guitar out of her case and running up on the stage. Now, you might be wondering what exactly what her job was. Ally worked as a singer, at a vintage style cafe. It payed a good amount. She was hoping that maybe one of these days a music producer would just randomly come in here and then see her perform, and of course after a little bit of time, she/he would eventually offer her a record deal.

Now, unfortunately that hasn't happened…_yet**.**_ But, she still keeps her hopes up. Everyday she would come here at exactly seven o'clock. The people in the cafe really do enjoy her singing. Over the years, Ally has gotten to know many people. Some people would just come to the cafe just to here her sing. And that made her extremely joyful. Seeing as though her parents really didn't agree on her moving from Florida to New York, but they still supported her. She was truly grateful.

"Hi, everyone," she said, "how is everyone doing this cold morning?" She got a handful of replies tossed back to her.

"What will you be singing to us, sweetheart?" A man in the back asked. Ally knew who this man was. His name was Charles. He was a very charming fifty four year old. Every year, durning this time of the month, Charles would ask Ally if she would like to spend Christmas with his family. But Ally always celebrated her holidays with her parents. But this year, her parents were busy.

She laughed, "I will be singing Let It Snow. A classic Christmas song for all of you." She heard cheers and laughter. It grew silent when she played the first chord.

And she smiled, knowing that this morning was going to be a breeze.

* * *

><p>"And that ladies and gentlemen, was my last song." A couple of groans were heard in the cafe. She giggle a little.<p>

"Don't worry. I'll be here tomorrow." They all cheered knowing that she would indeed be there tomorrow. Ally put her guitar back in her case and sat at a booth. She seated her guitar right next to her.

"Amazing, as always." Her best friend since high school said approaching her, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Trish." She replied, taking the cup of coffee and setting it down in front of her.

"So, are we on for the movies tonight? Unless you magically got a date within two hours." The latina asked. The brunette sighed, giving her a hard glare. Trish has been nonstop, trying to get her best friend a boyfriend or at least a date. The last date Ally has been was in their sophomore year of high school. His name was Miguel. He was a little bit of a nerd, so of course Ally has said yes to him. It wasn't really a date it was more of a friend date. He took her to a poetry reading. Typical Ally.

"No. I do not have a date."

"Well, find one. You're not going to be twenty forever you know." Trish said, going back to the kitchen. Ally sighed. She really did want to settle down with someone, but no one would find her interesting. At least that's what she thought.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice said, bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked up to find a very handsome guy. He had blonde hair, purposely messy, and hazel eyes. His smile is what really got her attention. He had to be a least six feet tall, she thought to herself. She was to busy focusing on his amazing features that she didn't realize he was talking.

"Uh, are you okay?" He asked with a worried look plastered on his face. Her cheeks turned a light pink from embarrassment. She gently smiled at him.

"Oh, I'm fine." She replied. He smiled down at her, his eyes were sparkling. "So, mind if I sit here?"

"Yes. I mean I do mind. Wait, I-I mean I _don't_ mind and you_ can_ sit here. Did that make sense?" Her cheeks were a bit flushed. The blonde chuckled a bit. "Not at all, but I'll take it." He sat across from her, his coffee in his hand.

"So, are you new around here, because I've never seen you here before." Her chin was resting on her hand. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I just moved here from Florida."

"Really? I used to live in Florida two years ago." She said.

"Wow. Small world, huh?" She smiled, then took a sip of her now warm coffee. "So, uh, you sing really good."

"You heard that?" She asked, a little embarrassed.

"It was kind of hard not to hear you sing. Your voice is beautiful." His eyes suddenly widened and his cheeks were a bright pink.

"Uh, I mean-"

"No no no. It's fine. Thank you." She said. She hadn't gotten a complement like that since high school when Miguel complemented her on her new glasses. So hearing that, made her all warm and fuzzy. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Oh, how silly of me. I didn't even get to introduce myself," he cleared his throat,making her laugh a little, then stuck out his hand, "my name is Austin Moon." She kindly shook his hand.

"Well it's very nice to meet you . My name is Ally Dawson." She giggled slightly.

"A gorgeous name, for a gorgeous girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello you guys! So I have decided to do a 2-4 shot. This was kind of based on a dream I <strong>**once had, but I just improved it a little.**

**Anyway please tell me what you think about it in the reviews and I promise I will update He Could Be The One as soon as possible.**

**Q: Who are your fav you tubers?**

**A: I like Tyler Oakley, Markiplier and sometimes I love to watch Pewdiepie.**

**I will see you guys on the flip side, oh and don't forget...**

**YELLOW CONVERSE ARE TOTALLY FREAKING AWESOME!**

**Bye-Bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Storm Will Pass

* * *

><p>"And many moooore!" Everyone cheered. The now twenty one year old smiled at the group of people in front of him. His mother, father, Trish, his grandmother, Dez, and Ally. It was July 15, 2015. Ally had planned a surprise for him, and as soon as he stepped into his house and turned on the light, boom! Everyone was there. Ally was pretty proud and was truly happy. Well, not completely happy. Remember Austin? Yes? Ok, well over time they became best friends. Now hold on, she's not upset because of that. She's upset because because over the year that they became good friends, Austin found a girl.<p>

Her name was Scarlet Rutherford. She was a confident blonde that didn't keep her opinions to herself. She's tall, beautiful and she's every mans dream. And she happened to catch the attention of her best friend. Ally was happy for him, but she somehow became jealous. Trish suggested that she liked him. The brunette would never believe that. But after months and months of questioning her feeling she finally understood. She indeed liked him.

She would always imagine what it would be like if they were together. Romantic picnics in the park. Watching Netflix all night. Living together. Getting married. Having children-

_Woah Sister, calm __yourself._

She rolled her eyes at her inner thoughts. She did get a little carried away. But how could she not?

"Okay, I just want to say thank you to everyone for another year. Um, thank you mom, dad, grandma. And most importantly, Ally." Austin said. Everyone turned heads to Ally and clapped. She smiled, cheeks flushed. Scarlet smiled as well. That is one thing Ally didn't like about her. She was incredibly nice. She volunteers, donates and a much of other things. But who was she to judge.

_She was the freakin' best friend to judge._

* * *

><p>As soon as the cake was cut and served and passed around, everyone went to their own little group and such. Ally was with Trish and Dez. Austin's parents are with his grandmother. And Austin is with Scarlet. Ally's chest tightened at the thought of them being together. Alone. Times like this that really made her miserable.<p>

"You okay there?" Ally whipped her head to her two friends.

She straightened her dress. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're squishing that poor donut." Ally looked at her hands and sure enough she squishing a donut.

Where did the donut come from? She thought to herself.

_How should I know? Random Donut?_

"Sorry," she said. Trish and Dez looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Ally sighed and made a beeline to the restroom. As she went down the hall, she was about to enter the quest room, but it was occupied. She hesitated to go into Austin's room. Who knows, maybe they weren't in their. She shrugged and opened it just a crack. Unfortunately, they were in there but luckily they didn't see her.

They were just talking. Ally felt dirty. Listening to whatever they were saying, but she couldn't move. So she stayed put and listened.

"We've been together for a year now and I was thinking..." he paused and she spoke. "Are you breaking up with me?" He looked shocked and held his hands up.

"No, not at all. I was thinking that, wait. I think it's better if I just show you." Ally's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Show her what? But as he got up from the bed ad got down on one knee, she knew. He pulled out a black box and looked at Scarlet with some much love. "Will you marry me, Scarlet?" Scarlets eyes watered. She was crying.

_No, no, no. This can't be happening. _

Ally couldn't take it anymore. If she just stayed their her heart would burst. But fate had a different plan. She tripped on her own feet and stumbled into the room. They both looked her with shocked expressions. She was at a loss for words.

"I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean to interrupt." Now she was crying. Why was she crying? Because the man of her dreams can no longer be hers. Never. Austin got up and said, "It's okay. Hey, why are you crying?" She wiped her tear and looked at the ground. "I'm just s-so happy for you. Congratulations." She tried to escape but he grabbed her arm.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I have to go." She loosened his grip and quickly left. She grabbed her coat as tears kept on falling. As she was about to exit, she crashed into her two friends.

"What's wrong?" They asked seriously. She broke down and she was crying her eyes out.

"He proposed. He, they, she. What's wrong with me? What does he see in her that he doesn't see in me? N-No one would love me." She pushed through them and made her way to her car. Once she was in her car she swerved out of the drive way and back home.

* * *

><p>Ally made her way into her house. Once she closed the door she slip down it, sobbing, crying, heartbreaking. If you could hear closely, you could almost hear her heart shattering. She was broken. She didn't know what she was going to do. But she couldn't stay here. She had to leave. How could she be so stupid?<p>

Thinking that someone like him could love someone like her. As she thought, she remembered all the times he would always talk about Scarlet.

_"Guess what?" he asked her._

_"What?"_

_"I met someone." His eyes sparkling. "Really?" She replied. He nodded his head._

_"Yeah, she's beautiful."_

* * *

><p><em>"Scarlet loves animals." He said. He had been talking about her all night, but Ally <em>_didn't mind, she was happy for him._

_"Wow, she must be really amazing."_

_"Yea, Ally?"_

_"Yes?" She looked at him._

_"I finally got it right."_

* * *

><p><em>"Ally!" He yelled coming into her house. She whipped her head around and waited for him to say something.<em>

_"I did it." She looked confused. "Did what?"_

_"I told her I love her." She smiled big and hugged him. _

_"She said she loved me too." He hugged her back._

_She let go. "I'm so happy for you."_

_He smiled, his eyes filled with emotion. "I'm so on love."_

* * *

><p>It might be a stupid idea to just leave everything behind, but she wasn't thinking straight. She got up, grabbed a box from the basement, and started to pack.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cheese and <strong>**crackers you guys, I am so sorry. I feel so bad for keeping you waiting. I've just been packed with exams and so much studying. You know university is hard. But anyway, there is the 2 chapter for The storm will pass. I will update He Could Be The One, i've just had some writers block.**

_**For like 5-6 months?**_

**I know, I know I'm sorry. I have no excuse. i managed to find time to do an update and it was a fucking awesome update. Right. things sure have happened. like zany malik leaving one direction. i was talking to my friends and i was like**

**"have you guys heard about what happened to zany malik?" And my friend starts crying. I felt bad i did. I like 1D as much as i likely chemical romance and fallout boy and queen and green day, love 1D and a lot of other boy bands. There is nothing wrong with liking them. You need a little bit of boy bands in you and i right directioners?**

**But the thing that really bothered me was that zany said that he was leaving because he was stressed and them he goes out and does a new single, , what the cheese? Claiming that he wanted to be a "normal 22 year old." I'm not like pissed and stuff but I'm just disappointed. And fans were all like 1D will never be the same i no longer like this band because of zany. Like dau fuk? If you were a real fan you would support the band. yea, the band won't be the same, yea it's all changed, but that doesn't mean that you can just leave the fandom just because one member left. Like calm your tits!**

**If you don't like 1D then just imagine a different band like oh! R5.**

**just kidding you R5ers, always be apart of the R5family no matter what. But seriously, if they did break up i swear to the cheese on planet pizza, i will die.**

**Thanks for listening to my rant and hopefully I can update he could be the one soon.**

**YELLOW CONVERSE ARE AWESOME!**

**Bye-Bye :)**

**THIS IS NOT EDITED.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Where Have You Been?

The Storm Will Pass

* * *

><p>ONE YEAR LATER<p>

It was the beginning of 2016. The weather had been rainy and gloomy. And things have changed. Oh, so many things.

"Ally, I need you to clear off all the tables before you close up," Miriam said. Miriam was Ally's boss. One night, while it was raining, Ally walked in, all soaking wet from the rain and desperately asked for a job. Miriam wasn't hiring, but she saw how torn up she was, and gave her a job as a waitress. She was also like her mother. She watched out for her and cared for her.

"Aww, but I thought it was Clarissa's turn," Ally whined.

"Nope. Be careful and call me when you get home," Miriam said sternly. Ally gave her a quick nod before Miriam left.

"Just my luck," she said. Ally spent the last 30 minutes wiping down the tables, floors, and windows. It was about, midnight, when Ally was in the kitchen and she heard the door jingle.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed," she said, not looking up.

"Oh, i didn't come here for food."

"Well, there is a bar a block away-"

And she finally looked up. She saw the eyes of the one who broke her heart and and the one who taught her to love. She was shocked, she couldn't speak or move.

"I came for you," Austin said, soaking wet from the rain.

"H-how did you know I work here?" she asked.

"I had to bribe your mom to tell me," he said. He had no emotion in his face nor in his voice.

"I-"

"Why did you run?" he finally asked.

She took a deep breath. "I thought it was better to run, than to see you slowly slip away from you."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, clearly getting frustrated.

"I loved you, okay? I fell for you. But, you had a girlfriend and you were getting married. I didn't want to -"

"You didn't hear? The wedding was canceled. A week after a proposed, she confessed that she was cheating on me."

She gasped. "Oh, Austin. I am so sorry."

He shrugged. "It's fine."

"How long?" she asked, afraid that he was to sensitive to the topic.

"The entire relationship."

Ally didn't know what to say. Her best friend was here, telling her that his relationship was a complete failure. And that he came for her.

"I spent an entire year looking for you. I thought you were dead," he said, his voice cracking. " I called, I texted, I e-mailed. Everyone did. Until we finally heard from your parents that you were in fact, not dead."

He began to walk closer to her. She was already leaning on the counter. She tried to back up, but to no avail, she crashed into the counter. He put his hands on either side of the counter, trapping. She was breathing heavily, afraid of his next move.

"I wasted that entire relationship. I was blinded by something I have been waiting all my life, to finally realize that you are everything I have been waiting for my whole life. And, I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it." By now, he was out of breath, his forehead was touching hers. She had her hands in his chest, tears in her eyes.

"It's okay," she said, wiping off his tears. He smiled brokenly.

"Remember when I said, I finally got it right?" he whispered.

"Yes."

"I was wrong. This. I got it right."

* * *

><p>hey guys, i know i said i would no longer be on fan fiction. but i felt that i should i finish this story, there is still one chapter left, so watch out for it.<p>

I know i said that i decided to end the story because i lost inspiration, but thats not the whole story.

I said in the last time i wrote that i dropped out of uni.

Ive never told anyone what i am about to tell you, but i am tried of keeping it in.

My life is crap. I have lost so many people in my life. to suicide, drug overdose, natural causes. some of them, just left.

when i was 15 i developed social anxiety disorder. it was hard to live with it. i would cry a lot to.

I hate to admit it, but I would hurt myself to.

I would use the end of a sharp bobby pin and scratch myself. and i would always wish and hope that it would not get worse, but i don't know my future. and that scares me.

i would tell myself i am worthless, that i don't deserve everything i have.

there are so many things i wished people told me about emotional abuse.

i am a trainwreck.

i feel lonely too.

i use to say family

is everything, but its not. My mother stopped believing in me and I've given up on trying to prove to her that i am worth it.

i put a smile on my face, but its completely fake.

i guess i just want to say, that i am sorry that i lied.

if you have any questions at all and you want me to answer them in the next chapter, feel free to ask. they can be personal questions and funny questions.

I was just tried of hiding.


End file.
